Mystery of You
by gurechi
Summary: Detective Kaiba Seto, prodigy and pride of the Domino City police force, wakes up one day only to realize he is the victim of a crime. Spurred on by an intensity he hasn't experienced since he first joined the police force, he starts an obsessive chase to catch the perpetrator. Kaiba/Jounouchi. AU.


**Mystery of You  
Part One  
**  
By gure

**Summary:** Detective Kaiba Seto, prodigy and pride of the Domino City police force, wakes up one day only to realize he is the victim of a crime. Spurred on by an intensity he hasn't experienced since he first joined the police force, he starts an obsessive chase to catch the perpetrator. Kaiba/Jounouchi. AU.

**Author's Comments:** Based on a song of the same title. Written while "The Mystery of You" sung by Spencer Day was on auto-loop. The song is so addictive. Google if you're curious.

Like most of my fics, what was meant to be a one-parter looks like it'll turn into a monster. 

* * *

Detective Kaiba Seto, pride and prodigy of the Domino City Police Department, woke up one morning only to discover he was the victim of a crime.

Head pounding and legs aching, he grunted as he groggily shuffled into the adjoining bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to wake himself up. He looked up to stare balefully at the mirror, his blue eyes tracing his tired reflection. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the pale complexion, the redness around his pupils, and the greasy bed hair sticking up in unappealing cowlicks.

And then he noticed something that made him forget everything else that was wrong about him that morning.

There was a dark purplish-red bruise just right under his ear, to the side of his chin and above his collarbone.

He balked at the evidence of last night's Escapade, for that was what it was, escapade with a capital 'E.'

The tall brunet groaned, his fingers hesitantly tracing the hick-, no, the "bug bite" on his neck. He could still feel the soreness in his mouth and the distinct taste of something he couldn't quite place—sweet, slightly bitter, and entirely too alluring. Though he berated himself for it, he knew he wanted to get another taste of that sweet addictive mou-

Revoke that!

Kaiba Seto was angry. How dare something like this happen to him! He was the pride and joy of the DCPD, the entire reason why they were the number one force in the whole nation. How could he have fallen so low as to have something important stolen from him, and from right under his nose too! And to think he had always prided himself as being calm, collected, rational, and always aware.

To be shown up by that- that _criminal_!

It was preposterous! Infuriating! He was Kaiba Seto, dammit, and he would not take this sitting down. He would catch the perpetrator by all means necessary and nothing would stop him!

… But first, he needed to put himself back together, take a meditative shower and get himself dosed up on caffeine.

* * *

Kaiba Seto looked at himself in the full length mirror once again, finally satisfied with his collected appearance. He wore a dark navy suit with a lighter blue tie and his smooth chestnut hair was impeccable.

Thankfully a couple of eye drops had taken care of the redness around his eyes, and the three cups of coffee did wonders to his state of wakefulness. The taste in his mouth had been taken care of with several successive brushings with ample amount of minty toothpaste, and the hick-, no, the abominable  
"bug bite" on his neck was effectively covered by a flesh-colored band-aid and his high collar shirt, just in case anyone got any ideas. Aside from the faint shadow under his eyes, he looked just as immaculate as always.

His solid black boots were not part of the standard detective attire. They were heavy ugly things, but the steel-toed boots had come in handy several times during a case. A slightly manic grin crept up on Kaiba's handsome face as he recalled the look on the face of the last criminal who had tried to fight back and had ended up facing the wrath of his steel-toed boots. Let's just say that man probably wouldn't ever be having any children in the future.

Sheathing a police-issued pistol into the holster attached to his hip, he also slipped a custom-designed knife into a hidden sheath in his boot, and one attached to his left elbow. Finally, he carefully secured his specially customized Colt M1911 into his hidden back holster.

Forgoing any kind of ridiculous headgear, his outfit was completed by an off-white trench coat that brought out his lean and muscled form.

He had to admit he cut a fine figure in his custom-tailored DCPD uniform. And though he wasn't usually vain, he couldn't help but think that all the men in his department probably envied his looks and his intelligence. He smirked to himself. Too bad for them.

Feeling a lot better about himself, Kaiba finally decided to direct his thoughts to last night's chase.

Although he usually specialized in homicide, his current task happened to be a high profile larceny case. At first he hadn't wanted to take it, but the Commissioner General himself had wanted his number one detective to take part in this particular investigation.

Apparently their supposed perpetrator and his accomplices had been eluding the police for two years, something that was getting on the higher ups' nerves. Kaiba supposed it was because they didn't want to lose face. It was all about saving their own hides and preserving their own reputation from the media and the government.

Kaiba shrugged. He didn't care about the politics and he had never had. Catching the criminal and solving a particularly challenging case was what gave him that rush, that addictive sensation of adrenaline and euphoric clarity streaming through his blood.

Oh, how he enjoyed that feeling. He shivered slightly just thinking about it.

His nerve endings would become extra sensitive and his mind would suddenly open up and everything would become so clear to him. It was during those times he'd truly feel that he was superhuman; his mind seemed to be ten times more effective, his strength and his physical capabilities seemed amplified. It was as if an inner threshold has been breached, releasing his capable potential to new and limitless heights.

Unfortunately, that breach had only happened three times in his whole life, and those fleeting moments of heightened power would be just that—short-lived and transitory, lasting for only a second before everything would come crashing back down, forcing him to return to his normal state of being. Those moments after were nerve-wracking, colors and shapes that had seemed so vivid a second ago would become so dull in comparison, and even his normally quick-thinking mind would feel like a snail when compared to just moments ago.

To come down from that second of clarity was infuriating, so it became his goal to reach and breach that threshold as many times as he could. The first time he had reached that state had been during his third mass homicide case, one that had been put on the backburner in the department just because no one could solve it. Until he came that is.

It had been extremely taxing studying all the vague clues and subtle evidence, but it had been quite exhilarating for him. It had been his most challenging investigation at that time, and he had never felt that way until then. One moment he had been scrounging on the floor of the station's steel-lined basement rifling through confidential files and the next moment something inside him had snapped, quite literally.

Although it had lasted only a mere second, it had felt like another lifetime as his mind scoured through all the information and clues at mach speed, discovering things he had never noticed before— so many details that resulted in incriminating evidence, enough to put the elusive murderer behind bars the next day.

He had been instantly promoted after that if he recalled correctly. He had become an immediate sensation and talk of envy among his peers and leaders. His name had been discovered by the media and he had become an instant hero in the eyes of the whole city.

To be honest, he didn't care too much about the quick promotion or the sudden special treatment, but if getting that recognition gave him extra perks and more leeway from the strict rules of the force, hey, who was he to turn them down? As long as he caught the perpetrator, right?

But back to the important point.

Just once and he had become addicted. If he could only grasp and break through that threshold permanently and feel that sensation forever… oh, how he longed for that.

A thrilled look appeared on his normally blank face, and his intense blue eyes became slightly wild from anticipation.

Somehow last night had been different from his usual cases. Larceny cases were supposed to be boring, not challenging at all, but last night was very strange indeed.

He had gotten a tip that the perpetrator would be making his escape from the Domino Antiquities Museum with his loot using the roof and then climbing down five stories to escape through the maze-like back alleys that most people couldn't navigate through. But Kaiba wasn't most people.

He had studied those dark-lit alleyways meticulously beforehand, coming up with all the possible escape routes the perpetrator could take. And it was good thing that he did, because his prey seemed to know every facet of every possible escape route there could possibly be.

But even then, that wasn't enough to throw Kaiba Seto off, and he had persistently chased the quick-footed criminal into a dark narrow enclosure. Though he had long ago lost his partner and backup during the chase, he confidently snuck into the building he had seen the figure move into.

He had his gun already out, prepared for a showdown, but what he didn't expect was a strong hand coming up from behind him to hook onto his neck and shove him against a hard concrete wall. He had momentarily lost his bearings during his hard impact against the concrete behind him, and although it was only a second, he realized immediately he had already been effectively disarmed and handcuffed with his hands behind his back.

The next thing he remembered, a hard body had trapped him against the wall. His own body had unconsciously lurched into the leanly muscled curves, his eyes trying to make out his captor.

What he saw had taken his breath away. A blond man with eyes the color of molten gold smiled seductively up at him, a slight curve to his sensuous lips. He had not been able to look away from the other man's uniquely beautiful face until something had pressed insistently onto his lips. It had been the lips of his temporary captor, hot and addictive and erotic. He hadn't been able to help himself as he pressed back onto those lips, mouth and body hungry for more. He had felt a hot fluid tongue enter his mouth and then the taste of something sweet, slightly bitter, and entirely too alluring.

And then, suddenly he had felt it, that feeling of breaking through an unknown barrier and entering a state of euphoria and release. It felt like he had been liberated from the confines of his body, his mind rushing and his blood racing through his veins. In that moment, his body's senses seemed amplified. He could feel that hot slick tongue in his mouth, now a raging passionate inferno leaving trails of fire burning into his soul. He could feel every contour of hard lean muscle moving against his own straining body, every curve and every hardness molding deliciously into his own. His body worked overtime as he fought to keep up with that intense fervor. He swiped his own tongue insistently across sweet lips and felt the delicious cavern before him open up invitingly. In the next split second, he had completely mapped out the inside of his captor's mouth, their tongues battling ravenously against each other in indescribable zeal.

His mind had blanked out.

He had woken twenty minutes later staring up at his assigned partner's worried face, his perpetrator long gone. He had grimaced at his despicable state—hands freed and his handcuffs missing although his gun had been carefully inserted back into its proper place in his holster. All in all, it looked like he had not been taken seriously by his perpetrator and he was livid.

Insisting to his partner that he was entirely uninjured with only a slight headache, he had trudged back to his house. Sure, he had left relatively unscathed, but his pride and dignity had taken a huge hit.

This was now personal. No, more than personal. He had been the victim this time. He would not stand there letting this- this _atrocity_ slide. He would find his perpetrator by all means necessary, even if it killed him or took him a hundred years. After that, he would find a way to catch and subdue him, handcuff or hogtie him, and then make him answer all his questions that had opened up like a can of worms. He'd get his revenge, he'd force his prey onto his knees, he'd make him the victim instead of the perpetrator.

For some reason, this boring case had suddenly become interesting, maybe the most challenging one yet among all his past investigations. And Kaiba couldn't wait.

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Ugh, haven't written anything in so long so I'm extremely rusty. Anyway, if you're interested, here are the lyrics of the song this fic is based on. ^^

**The Mystery of You** sung by Spencer Day  
Lyrics:

I woke up today to find  
That I'm the victim of a crime  
The perpetrator left without a trace  
I assess the situation  
Conduct my own investigation  
The heat is on, and so begins the chase

I had my heart under lock and key  
But somehow you infiltrated me  
And I won't rest until you're doing time... with me  
So turn yourself in, you'll never win  
I'm gathering the evidence  
I'm searching for a clue  
Now I'm on the case, and you can't escape  
Slowly I'm uncovering the mystery of you.

On a dark, secluded street  
Your eyes met mine, I felt the heat  
You took me to a secret rendezvous  
The last thing that I can recall  
You pressed me up against the wall  
And kissed me, there was nothing I could do

I had my heart under lock and key  
But somehow you infiltrated me  
And I won't rest until you're doing time... with me  
So turn yourself in, you'll never win  
I'm gathering the evidence  
I'm searching for a clue  
Now I'm on the case, and you can't escape  
Slowly I'm uncovering the mystery of you.

I had my heart under lock and key  
But somehow you infiltrated me  
And I won't rest until you're doing time... with me  
So turn yourself in, you'll never win  
I'm gathering the evidence  
I'm searching for a clue  
Now I'm on the case, and you can't escape  
Slowly I'm uncovering the mystery of you  
Slowly I'm discovering the mystery of you… the mystery of you.


End file.
